


Holding On To You

by truewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x10, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf/pseuds/truewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Scott was being honest with himself, he knew that he failed a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction, completely unbeta'd and written while sleep deprived, so sorry if it's not great! Feedback is extremely appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing of the show, none of the characters are mine.

It was finally over. The losing battle that he's been fighting for so long was done. But if Scott was being honest with himself, he knew that he failed a long time ago. 

 

It was hard to pinpoint when that was. Maybe it was the day that Matt had held him, Stiles and their parents in the Sheriff's station while multiple deputies lay dead on the cold floor. Maybe it was when the darach had sacrificed nine people, and was about to make it twelve with his mother on the list. Or when Stiles had been possessed by the nogitsune, forced to silently watch as his body hurt and killed the people he loved. Allison dying in his arms, body losing too much blood too quickly, trying to get out her last words. 

 

Yeah, he definitely knew after Allison. 

 

As he continually bled out and his breathing started to get slower by the second, an overwhelming sense of relief and release flooded his body, finally allowing himself to let go. It was time. After all of the innocent lives lost, the people that he had always been too late to save but couldn't help grieve, Scott knew that this probably should of happened to him a long time ago. 

 

After all, one night he almost was able to finally go through with it and disappear entirely, but a boy with light skin with moles all throughout his body kept him grounded and stopped him. After all, his brother was the one thing that would always give him meaning in his life, even when a road flare in a pool of gasoline looked like the only thing that had made sense. 

 

After Stiles had slipped from away, taking one of the last anchors that he had to his humanity with him, Scott knew he only had a limited amount of time left. 

 

Which, was probably at this point less than a minute. 

 

In the fleeting seconds remaining of consciousness, he thought about his friends. His pack. His family. 

 

No matter how much they'd hate him, he'd always love each and every one of them. 

 

Scott's vision blurred as he finally let go, Mason's voice a far echo in the distance until it's been completely drowned out, and finds he's staring at a familiar face in a huge white room, someone who he never thought he see again. 

 

Allison was beautiful. She was always beautiful, but she almost shimmered with bright light, graceful and breathtaking, strong and noble. 

 

He couldn't help himself anymore, and ran into her arms, taking in her familiar scent, feeling lighter than he has in years. 

 

When they pulled away Allison still hung on to Scott's hand, speaking softly with kindness and determination.

 

"As much as I love seeing you again, I was hoping that it wouldn't be quite this soon." 

 

"I'm sorry" he managed to say. Allison just smiled and shook her head. 

 

"You fought with everything you had. Have been for a while now, and still are. I couldn't be more proud of you" 

 

They stood there for a long time, just looking and holding onto to each other. Scott never wanted to leave. He missed hearing her voice, her laughter, gorgeous smile. But that more he though about what she said, the more he knew he had to ask.

 

"So when you said i'm still fighting...." 

 

Allison gave him a fond look before explaining, "Being a true alpha, you still have that spark of willpower and determination that gave you the alpha status in the first place. Since that spark is completely your own from creating that power and not stealing it, you can use that same power of will to ignite your body to heal, and bring you back." 

 

"I failed though. They don't need me." 

 

Allison just looked at him and spoke "Right now, they need you more than you will ever know." 

 

With a long breath to finally collect himself, he nooded at her, and squeezed her hand even tighter while closing his eyes. 

 

"Remember Scott. There's always hope." 

 

All of a sudden, memories of a motel from hell crashed into his head, the four of them sobbing and hugging each other, then flashes of other moments int he past three years: all of them turning back Malia, going and saving in Derek in Mexico, a double date with Stiles and Lydia, crying into his mother's arms in grief, and lastly, a hug on an MRI table with his best friend, brother, promising that he'd do something. 

 

Finally he knew he needed his family, his pack. And with a desperate roar he cried out to them, clashing back and finally ending up back on the library floor.


End file.
